The present invention relates to a satellite broadcast receiving system and a change-over divider for use in this system.
In the near future, satellite broadcasts may include Communication Satellite (CS) broadcast using a communication satellite in addition to Broadcast Satellite (BS) broadcast. Further, CS broadcast may be performed by a plurality of communication satellites. Due to the fact that the height and position of the broadcast satellites and communication satellites are different from each other, a receiver cannot catch all radio waves transmitted therefrom by a single satellite antenna, and thus it should be provided with a plurality of satellite antennas. Additionally, due to overlap of the transmission frequency band of a signal for each broadcast, a single signal cable is not sufficient to transmit signals at the same time.
Accordingly, when dividing broadcast signals among a plurality of receivers by using a plurality of common satellite antennas, signal cables corresponding to the number of signals are needed to connect a change-over divider to each receiver, resulting in extremely complicated connection. Further, some people cannot utilize a plurality of signal cables, as limited by their domestic conditions.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a satellite broadcast receiving system and a change-over divider for use in this system which contribute to a simplification of the architecture and a reduction in manufacturing cost.